


"And the Holy Sick Divine Nights"

by imimmortalagain



Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [1]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical Sexual Tension, Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24048772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imimmortalagain/pseuds/imimmortalagain
Summary: "Her door knob rattled before three loud knocks pounded against the door in quick succession. Eve jumped, pocketing the heart before scrambling to the door.She unlocked it and opened it just a crack. She peered out to find a nearly collapsed Villanelle perched on her doorstep. Her shit was in shreds, barely clinging to her form. Her skin was decorated in shallow cuts that burned red with blood. Her face was bruised, lip broken and bleeding. Her breathing was loud, loud enough to make its way to Eve."
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Series: you burn me - Sappho fragment 38 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747375
Comments: 23
Kudos: 258





	"And the Holy Sick Divine Nights"

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Lorde's Sober II (Melodrama)

Eve stretched out across her bed, letting a sigh spill past her lips. Her gaze fell and lingered on the red heart beating out it’s presence against her sight. She clenched her jaw before her hand darted out to steal it from the bedside table.

She smoothed the pad of her thumb over each and every divot of the speaker before slowly pressing the button down.

_Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._

Again.

_Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._

That Russian accent was thick enough to drown in.

_Admit it, Eve._

She wouldn’t give Villanelle that satisfaction. That confession.

_You wish I was here._

She did.

_Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here_

God, the perfume, the _power_ flooded her nose. It had been days and it still lingered.

_Admit it, Eve. You wish I was here._

She pressed it against her cheek, letting Villanelle’s voice imbue itself in her skin.

_Admit it, Eve. You wish-_

Her door knob rattled before three loud knocks pounded against the door in quick succession. Eve jumped, pocketing the heart before scrambling to the door.

She unlocked it and opened it just a crack. She peered out to find a nearly collapsed Villanelle perched on her doorstep. Her shit was in shreds, barely clinging to her form. Her skin was decorated in shallow cuts that burned red with blood. Her face was bruised, lip broken and bleeding. Her breathing was loud, loud enough to make its way to Eve. 

She threw the door open, “Oh my god.” And fell to her knees.

“Villanelle?” She brought her face up, cupping her cheeks. Her thumb ran over the slip of blood that fell from her lip. “Let me take you to the hospital.”

“No.” Villanelle shook her head and then tensed up, “Fuck.” She clenched her eyes shut, “The cuts are shallow.”

“They don’t look shallow.” 

“We don’t have time to argue about this,” Her voice was strangled, as if she was trying to yell but couldn’t. 

Eve carefully wrapped an arm around Villanelle’s waist and helped her up. “I’ve got you.” She couldn’t help the tightening in her chest, the way her hands began to shake. As Eve pulled her into her apartment, carefully walking her over to her bed, she couldn’t help the tears that pricked in the corner of her eyes.

She laid her down on the bed, quickly getting to work. She tore Villanelle’s shirt down the middle, ignoring the way Villanelle whined at this, and pressed her palms against the deep wound in her shoulder. She blinked away the hot, clear tears from her eyes. 

“This isn’t shallow.” Blood seeped from it. Her hand quickly stained red and, shit, the blood was hot. She couldn’t stop the tremors that wracked her hands, her fingers, so she pushed harder to stay still.

“You’re just,” She grunted, “Jealous that someone else stabbed me.” 

“Shut up.” Eve didn’t really want her to shut up. To stop showing her impassiveness towards her injuries. Her hands steadied and after another blink her eyes seemed to stop watering. 

“Everything else is shallow.”

Once the blood finally began to let up and slow to a stop Eve let out a sigh. Her hands softened and she felt the tension in her chest melt away. WIth a sigh she stood up and reached under Villanelle’s uninjured shoulder, using it as a way to bring her to her feet.

Villanelle looked at her with a raised eyebrow, “Where are we going?” Her hands rested on Eve’s shoulders.

“You need a shower.”

“Oh,” Villanelle dragged the syllable out to an annoying length. She turned to face the bathroom and draped her right arm over Eve’s shoulders. “I think you just want to see me naked.” She whispered the last word into Eve’s ear. “You already tore my shirt off, is that not doing it for you?”

Eve took weighted steps forward, helping Villanelle along. She cast open the bathroom door and turned the lights on, “How does a trained assassin end up so injured after a fight?”

“He was from the Twelve. He got in a few,” She grunted as Eve helped her down to sit on the toilet, “Dedicated kicks to both my legs and stomach before I could kill him.”

“I’m sure the Twelve are going to be happy that you’re killing off their members.”

“I’ve done it before.” Villanelle shrugged, looking around the room before meeting Eve’s eyes.

Eve kneeled down and tapped on her trousers. Villanelle nodded and Eve made quick work of the fastenings and slid the decorative clothing off her legs. 

Villanelle looked back to the shower, “I can’t stand on my own.”

“How’d you make it here?” Eve raised an eyebrow, her lips curled. 

“It would be,” She paused, looking away from Eve, “Difficult to stand on my own.”

Eve let a small chuckle fill the air, “I’m going to get in with you.”

“You really do just want to see me naked.”

“Shut up,” Eve sighed, standing up and reaching for the hem of her sports bra, “Lift your arms.”

Villanelle drew her eyebrows together and crossed her arms, “Take your clothes off.”

“We’re both going to be naked by the end of this, what’s the point?”

“I can’t imagine what kind of perverted-”

“Fine.” Eve stepped back and tore her shirt off and pushed her sweatpants down before kicking them from her ankles, “Better?”

Villanelle didn’t hide the way her eyes skimmed up and down Eve’s form, fully appreciating the new skin on display. “Yes.”

Eve sighed once more and reached for the hem of Villanelle’s bra, “Lift your arms.” Villanelle finally complied and raised her arms as much as she could manage. Eve gripped onto the fabric and slowly pulled it off her form, taking special precaution to avoid the cuts.

Eve realized that Villanelle would continue to be just as petty and reached behind her to unclasp her bra.

“Let me.” Villanelle’s hands skated along her skin making an effort to touch as much as she could before finally unclasping the bra. She drew it slowly off Eve and discarded the garment to the floor. She had kept eye contact the entire time but she let her gaze flick down before jumping back up. 

“Nice tits.” 

Eve raised an eyebrow, staring into her dilated eyes. “I can’t believe you’re thinking of sex right now.”

“Why shouldn’t I?” 

“You’re injured.” 

“You’re a prude.”

“I’m a prude?” She waved a hand down her body.

“Yeah,” Villanelle scoffed.

Eve crossed her arms, “If I have to tell you to shut up one more time I’m going to leave you to fend for yourself. Now stand up so I can take your underwear off.”

Villanelle smirked but decided against making a quip at that. She used Eve’s shoulder to help herself up and Eve walked her to the wall so she could lean against it for support. 

Eve couldn’t help the heat that flooded her gut as she drew the lace down Villanelle’s bruised but sculpted legs. But she swallowed her arousal and shook her head.

Eve stood up and followed suit, pulling her underwear off and throwing it to the pile of clothing on her bathroom floor. Villanelle followed the clothing with her eyes, tempted to snatch it from the floor. She would’ve, too, but she was too exhausted, her legs too sore, to move. 

“So,” Villanelle eyed the clear glass door of the shower, “How are we going to do this?”

“Simple, I’ll hold you up and you wash yourself.”

“Promise you won’t be handsy,” Her voice was mirthless but the smile on her face told Eve that she wanted nothing but for her to be handsy.

“Get in the shower.” 

Eve slipped open the door and held onto Villanelle’s hand as she made her way into the shower. Eve followed after, goosebumps trailing across the skin as her feet padded against the soft tile beneath her. 

She turned the water on, lips curling as Villanelle tensed and hissed at the temperature of the water before it warmed up. She moved up to Villanelle until they were pushed flush, breasts to back, together. She wrapped her arms around Villanelle’s torso as Villanelle reached for the loofa handing on the shower handle.

⌖

After the shower had ended they clumsily found their way back to Eve’s bed where she used gauze and pressure bandages to tend to the large wound in Villanelle’s shoulder. By then Villanelle was so tired she was nearly falling asleep but Eve stayed focused on her task. Once she was done she tucked Villanelle in under the blankets on her bed and crashed on the floor. 

Sometime in the middle of the night, however, Eve woke up to Villanelle’s face a foot away from her, the bed left empty. Eve smiled and brushed a lock of hair from Villanelle’s face. 

She could hear her breath from there, feel the heat radiating off of her. Smell her. It was intoxicating. She mindlessly shuffled closer until she could wrap her arms around Villanelle’s waist, pulling her closer.

Villanelle quickly settled into Eve’s embrace, nestling her head into the crook of Eve’s neck, her soft breath tickling the skin it found. Eve let a small smile across her face. “Fine," She sighed, "You were right, I wished you were here,” She whispered. She leaned in and left the ghost of a kiss against Villanelle’s forehead.

⌖

The sunlight caressed the apartment, drawing Villanelle from Morpheus’ grasp. She enjoyed the pleasant surprise of finding herself wrapped up in Eve’s arms. Warmth bloomed in her chest. 

She disentangled her limbs from Eve’s and slowly pushed herself up. Her legs were still sore, still painted blue from her collision with the Twelve last night. She could work with it though. She’d have to avoid conflict but other than that she could manage. 

She knelt down and hooked her arms under Eve’s neck and knees, biting her lip to stop the grunting as she strained to pull Eve up. 

She set her down on the bed as carefully as she could. She knelt down for the blanket, soft and plus, enjoying the way if felt against her hand before draping it over Eve’s body. She leaned in and left a kiss on her forehead. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking requests over at my Tumblr: @nonbinaryriotchild it can be anywhere from fluffy to smutty 
> 
> hope you liked it, leave comments!


End file.
